


Cloudmaiden's Tale

by AshjShi



Category: Star Wars Legends: Galaxies (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshjShi/pseuds/AshjShi
Summary: A long, long time ago. In a galaxy far, far away. During the height of the Galactic Civil War, lived the most famous Doctor slash Image Designer in the galaxy.Those buffs. Bantha shit, those buffs.This is her tale.





	Cloudmaiden's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the real Cloudmaiden who amused the shit out of me when we played on Corbantis server in SWG almost 20 years ago. She was so server famous that I met some random guy in my town who played on the server and he started listing server famous people and her name was mentioned. I told him we were friends in real life and he nearly pissed himself he was so excited. Like she was a celebrity.
> 
> "THOSE BUFFS THO!"
> 
> Cloudmaiden, this one's for you.

For a long time the only thing worth killing in the galaxy -- well other than Imperials if you were Rebel and Rebels if you were Imperial -- was the krayt dragon. Deep down in the burning bowels of that ass-end planet called Tatooine you could spend the better part of a month chasing after just the whiff of slaying a dragon.

But first you had to find them. This involved wrangling dewbacks and carrying supplies so they didn't just die from dehydration. It meant cleaning the stench of Tusken Raider blood off your vibrostaff. And once you actually caught sight of a krayt, then you had to fight hundreds of others who also were scouring those same desert dunes. You had to be the one who tagged the dragon, who killed it, and who reigned supreme over all the other desert scavengers to loot its corpse.

It was all worth it only because krayts, when they crashed spectacularly to the ground after hours of combat, dropped pearls.

Pearls.

One of the most valuable commodities in the Empire. Rare beyond anything in the galaxy, a krayt pearl was part of the overall rumour and myth that if one possessed one, one could possibly create a lightsaber and one could become a Jedi.

But Jedi, as we all know, are just stories made up to give dreams to little boys and girls that will probably grow up to dance in cantinas and wonder why they never amounted to anything.

In any case, in order to fight those beasts you had to be big. You had to be bad. You also had to have the best buffs in the galaxy.

That's how I met Cloudmaiden.

A bunch of Coruscant nobles with Imperial ties hired me to scout ahead for them on Tatooine. Once I was done setting up a place to stay and some transportation, they would meet me in Corellia at the spaceport and we would hop some yacht to the binary star system of Tatoo where I was supposed to lead them deep into dragon mating territory so they could attempt to kill one.

I'd done the first part without actually leaving the planet so I contacted my employers to meet me for the final leg of the journey. 

They were arriving soon.

I waited at the spaceport, shouldering my rifle bag, and watched just beyond the security clearance detectors. I'd chosen the spot because I was out of the way while I waited and it allowed me to people watch. I'm not much of a bounty hunter, but I eyed each arrival to see if I recognised them from the boards and whether I could make a quick credit or two just by letting the right person know. 

Soon my solitude was interrupted. I saw her stride across the departure bay with one of those audibly annoying mouse droids chasing in her wake. Her lekku wound in one of those fancy twi'lek noble's crests. She was as scantily clad as dancers in a bar wearing a turquoise low cut top and bikini pants with sheer fabric that fluttered about. Heads turned to follow her. She was heading in my direction. Right toward me.

Not one to give ground, I leaned against the console and just waited to see what she would do. 

There's something about twi'leks in that they have zero shame. They would go naked without any qualms. I don't know if it's because they're a race that's evolved or it's because they've been enslaved for so long. Slavery. Something our people had in common of late.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this chapter will be edited and added to. It is subject to change.


End file.
